Kiken Sentai Dobutsu VS Tabochaja Sentai Resa
1= |-| 2= Kiken Sentai Dobutsu VS Tabochaja Sentai Resa (機動戦隊獣物VSタボチャジャ戦隊レサ Kidō sentai-jū-mono VS tabochaja sentai resa) as Mobile Squadron Beast vs. Tabochaja Squadron Resa is the fan-made season of Super Sentai series by. It has an "animals and cars" type of theme focusing on two competing Super Sentai teams, with one a car force and the other being a band of animals. Plot A group of scientists has successfully teleport an apple. It reappears with a bite taken out of it. After the crash, he vanished. ―Narrator Some say he moved to a compound in the world, some say he went off the grid. But the silicon valley genius who engineered the greatest stock market disaster in history is hiding in plain sight. 5 young adults in a separate team to battle monsters from the planet Chilia 22FE it destroy by artificial world leaders, Kiken Sentai Dobutsu wants revenge on the attack from artificial world leaders and Tabochaja Sentai Resa want after them to stoping them for damaging the place from planet earth. Characters *'Kiken Sentai Dobutsu' *'Tabochaja Sentai Resa' 6th Ranger *'Neo-Oria' Allies *'Syndrome Wild Order' Uchima Aishun Hiruma Mie Gale *'Ryoka Nova Crew' Sadow Ayuri Yuguchi Hana Rose Villains *'Artificial World Leaders' Seren Payne Lament Wraith Persephone Depraysie Mystery Barclay Quintus Stone Trixter Krauss Morpher/Changer/Henshin Device Dangerous Mobile Decoder Enticer Road Augmentron Engine Changer Gizmatic Gyrator Load Augmentron Weapon Buffalo Chaosmasher Black Mamba Gunhammer Frog Aerofist Jellyfish Nettwister Crocodile Vibrodent Chaostearer Mythic Limithunter Vanish Turbopistol Empyrean Traptosser Spire Chaossceptre Blizzard Quasilimiter Metalclub Formula Toxisnare Zord Buffalo Impact Zord Black Mamba Impact Zord Frog Impact Zord Jellyfish Impact Zord Crocodile Impact Zord Mastery Defence Zord Dynamics Guidance Zord Orbit Pilot Zord Augury Excevation Zord Blade Probe Zord Termination Evolution Zord Combined Mecha/Megazords Artilery Gattai Dynamo Infantry X Oh Engine Gattai Warrior Unit Alpha Oh Aerial Gattai Cryo Oh Artilery Gattai Termination Disposal Oh Episodes 1-78 Trivia Wakino, Haruno, Machida, Oogami & Yabuta transform as Kiken Sentai Dobutsu for the first time. Backstory *Wakino - He's witty, loyal and frank. But what'd you expect from somebody with his terrible past. He was born and grew up in a middle-class family in a merchant community, he lived happily until he was about 16 years old, but at that point, life changed. He lost his money after an epidemic and was initiated in a gang. With a loyal friend, he had to survive in an unkind world. But with his strength and vigor, he managed to find a new home and overpower anybody who's a hinderance. This has turned him into the man he is today. With a new chance at life, he now works on traveling and surviving nature. By doing so, he hopes to live a normal life and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Haruno - She's skillful, efficient and tactful. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with her gruesome past. She was born and grew up in a poor family in a poor village, she lived free of trouble until she was about 11 years old, but at that point, things took a turn for the worst. She killed somebody during a terrible disaster and was headed for a life of misery. Reunited with a lost pet she had to survive in a bizarre world. But with her cunning and determination, she managed to remain out of reach of danger and overpower anybody who's a hinderance. This has turned her into the woman she is today. Still plagued by the past, she now works on traveling and surviving nature. By doing so, she hopes to live a normal life and finally find friends she has never had. *Machida - She's impartial, brave and stubborn. But what'd you expect from somebody with her troubled past. She was born and grew up in an ordinary family in a developing village, she lived free of trouble until she was about 6 years old, but at that point, life changed drastically. She lost her family as they were split up after a robbery gone wrong and was now part of a sinister clan. Alongside a sister, she had to survive in a corrupt world. But with her wisdom and bravery, she managed to start a new life and train to perfection. This has turned her into the woman she is today. With newfound pride and some happiness, she now works a small job with low pay. By doing so, she hopes to find vengeance for the actions in the past and finally find significant other she has never had. *Oogami - He's calm, self-reliant and sincere. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his shocking past. He was born and grew up in a middle-class family in a merchant capital, he lived out of trouble until he was about 9 years old, but at that point, everything changed. He lost his home when it was destroyed after a freak fire and was forsaken by all. With a loyal friend, he had to survive in an insane world. But with his talents and bravery, he managed to survive everything and overcome all odds. This has turned him into the man he is today. With the skills learned in the past, he now works on helping people. By doing so, he hopes to live a normal life and finally find friends he has never had. *Yabuta - She's mysterious, gloomy and clever. This is to be expected from somebody with her shocking past. She was born and grew up in a poor family in a developed village, she lived in peace until she was about 5 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. She lost her best friend in a food shortage and was rejected by all. Alongside a sister, she had to survive in a criminal world. But with her courage and eagerness, she managed to escape hell and battle the elements. This has turned her into the woman she is today. Still plagued by the past, she now works on meeting new, kind people. By doing so, she hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find significant other she has never had. *Ishiwari - He's capable, sweet, whimsical and perhaps a little too confused. But what'd you expect from somebody with his position. He was born in a middle-class family in a developing community. He lived comfortably until he was about 14 years old, but at that point, things began to change. He got a new pet and was learning a lot of new skills. With plenty of money and connections, he blossomed in a fantasy world. But with his cunning and determination, there's nothing to stop him from climbing to the top. He could quickly become a person of (great) importance. However, he is currently searching for a higher purpose. He feels like there are more watchful eyes than expected in this world. Luckily he has a great family to support him. *Utsumi - She's determined, humorous, daring and perhaps a little too pompous. This isn't surprising considering for someone with her position. She was born into a loving family in an important port. She lived free of worries until she was about 11 years old, but at that point, things began to change. She became more important and was very successful. With the help of great friends, she reached the top in a fast-changing world. But with her wits and diligence, there's nothing to stop her from doing anything. She could quickly become an ally you'd want by your side. But for now, that's speculation; she is currently enjoying the world and its beauty. She feels like there are more secrets than answers in this world. Luckily she has wise teachers and great friends to support her. *Uesaka - She's dependable, creative, thoughtful and perhaps a little too facetious. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with her position. She was born in a decent family in an important capital. She lived comfortably until she was about 14 years old, but at that point, life began to change. She moved to another country and was growing up fast. By never giving up, she is on top of the world in a weird world. But with her wits and persistence, there's nothing to stop her from reaching great success. She could quickly become an unstoppable force. But for now, that's speculation; she is currently looking for a place to truly call home. She feels like there's more to discover in this world. Luckily she has amazing friends to support her. *Ikeda - He's sincere, faithful, creative and perhaps a little too conceited. But what'd you expect from somebody with his position. He was born in a decent family in a large village. He lived free of worries until he was about 12 years old, but at that point, things changed. He moved to another country and was learning how to cook in new styles. By never giving up, he boomed in an amazing world. But with his charm and diligence, there's nothing to stop him from accomplishing all goals. He could quickly become a true friend for life. But there may be more to it than this; he is currently still finding the right place in the world. He feels like there's more to discover in this world. Luckily he has a close group of friends to support him. *Kagawa - He's happy, light-hearted, savvy and perhaps a little too foolish. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his position. He was born in a royal family in an average port. He lived without worry until he was about 10 years old, but at that point, things began to change. He went to college and was competing in large tournaments. With the support of great friends, he reached the top in a mystifying world. But with his diligence and bravery, there's nothing to stop him from reaching full potential. He could quickly become a force to be reckoned with. Despite all this success, he is currently still growing up and learning new things. He feels like there are more people to meet in this world. Luckily he has a close group of friends to support him. *Sumida - He's daring, facetious and stubborn. This is to be expected from somebody with his horrifying past. He was born and grew up in a wealthy family in large capital, he lived without worry until he was about 6 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. He lost his sisters in a rebellion and was now part of a sinister clan. While obstructed by many he had to survive in a relentless world. But with his cunning and diligence, he managed to reach full potential and conquer all fears and doubts. This has turned him into the man he is today. With a new chance at life, he now works as a traveling trader. By doing so, he hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find joys and comforts of life he has never had. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series